PvXwiki:Build Master Status Requests
Some have argued that the leadership (i.e. the Administrators) for a build specific site of necessity be experienced players who are knowledgeable on the subject of builds. While the administrative staff has maintained that this is not among the determining qualities for an Administrator, the position of Build Master is reserved for people who are particularly well known for their build expertise. Build Masters While they are not Administrators and lack the administrative powers of article deletion, user banning, and roll back. Build Masters have the authority to delete votes as per Real Vetting for a variety of reasons. While vote deletion is their only official power, Build Masters are also looked upon as the unofficial Build Guru's. Although the Build Masters, like the Administrators are autonomous, they are expected to only delete votes in specific instances where either, the vote is obviously biased for or against the build, or, is based on a false or inaccurate premise. While they have the authority to use their power as they see fit, the deletion of a vote may be reverted by an Administrator. In such cases, the Build Master whose action has been overruled is expected to comply with the reversion and take no further action without consulting the reverting Administrator. As part of the Request, users are expected to indicate their particular areas of expertise (TA, HA, GvG, etc.). Alternatively, users may indicate a particular profession, which they feel particularly equipped to judge. While Build Masters do have authority to delete votes from any section, excepting particularly flagrant powers, Build Masters are urged to only act in their capacity as Build Master in the their aforementioned areas of expertise. When to Strike Votes Votes should be stricken if: *They are entirely based on a false premise. *They are obviously biased. *They flagrantly misrepresent a builds ability. *They constitute vandalism. *They are overly rude or attack the author. *They are obviously submitted by sockpuppets. Rules and Regulations Build Masters are expected to: * Monitor votes and and delete improper votes. * Track build movement through the creation and vetting process: : Stubs --> Trial --> Testing --> Categorization * Ensure that a build, both in content and in formatting is ready to be voted upon before it is moved to the Testing phase. * Ensure that builds remain in the Stub Phase until completion. * Mark builds as inferior, abandoned, etc. (although they themselves cannot delete builds) Build Masters are expected to not: * Attempt to influence voting. This means that Build Masters will respect the votes of the general public and will not strike votes merely because they don't reflect the Build Masters opinion. No-Confidence Votes Because it is easier to attain the status of Build Master than that of Administrator, there is a fear that users who are not necessarily as trustworthy will be promoted. Given this fear, coupled with the relatively large disruption that could be caused by a "renegade" Build Master, Build Master's who are deemed to have abused their powers are subject to immediate demotion. However, because changes within the Real Vetting Extension cannot be as easily monitored as those made to the Wiki itself, it falls largely to the general populace of users to watch the watchmen so to speak. If a user does feel that a Build Master has overstepped the bounds of his power, that user is obligated to report the incident to an Administrator. Requesting Build Master Status Akin to the traditional RfA, a Build Master Status Request is dealt with by a nomination followed by a series of voting. Furthermore, like with the RfA, the final decision of whether to promote a Build Master is left entirely up to the administrative staff, in particular, the Bureaucrats. Requests for Build Master Status If a user feels that he or she is qualified to be a Build Master, they need to follow these simple steps. Insert the following text in the active nominations section below: : /Username}} Where "Username" is the name of the nominee. Proceed to click on the red link created by the 1st template, and insert: : Be sure to fill in the second argument with your actual rationale and to sign and date it. Rationale While most of the rationale should be obvious to the Administrators since the user should be well known to most of the Administrative staff, other possible parts to the rationale could be Titles earned, amount of experience, etc. Additionally, users should indicate any areas (ex. GvG, TA, HA, PvE, Running, etc.) where they feel that they are particularly experienced. While a user may also be nominated by another user, it is generally felt that the individual requesting Build Master status is better prepared to gauge their own abilities and provide a more comprehensive rationale. If you do nominate someone else, as an additional step to the nomination, please add to the top of the nominee's Talk Page. Voting and Promoting The rules governing voting and promoting are the same as those found here. Active Nominations